Daniel Jonas
Stated on October 27, 2011 episode. | died = | death cause = | occupation = Physician | title = | residence = Apt. 132 (110 Guilford Street) Salem, USA | family = | parents = Maggie Horton George Jonas Lillian Parker (surrogate) | siblings = Melissa Horton (adoptive) Sarah Horton | spouse = Rebecca Jonas (widowed) Chloe Lane (2010-2011; divorced) | romances = Carly Manning (affair) Kate Roberts Chelsea Brady Chloe Lane Jennifer Horton (girlfriend) | children = Melanie Jonas | grandchildren = | grandparents = Elmer Simmons Dorothy Simmons | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Nathan Horton (adoptive) | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Dr. Daniel Jonas is a fictional character from the original NBC daytime soap opera, Days of our Lives. The character first appears on March 4, 2008, being portrayed by actor, Shawn Christian. Christian initially signed a one year contract, but he has since signed on for an extended stay.http://blog.mlive.com/grpress/2008/03/shawn_christian_back_on_days_o.html Backstory Before arriving in Salem, Dr. Jonas worked at various hospitals around the world. He was also instrumental in getting one hospital in Switzerland to "go green." While working at another hospital, he met and fell in love with a cancer patient, by the name of Rebecca. Though he knew her diagnoses was grim, Daniel married Rebecca and was determined to save her. However, her cancer proved to be too advanced and she died in Daniel's arms. Sometime in early 1990, Daniel had an affair with Dr. Carly Manning and Carly would later introduce him to Rebecca. Storylines Dr. Daniel Jonas is brought to town by his godfather, Victor Kiriakis to deal with his son Bo's illness. After performing a live donor transplant on Bo, with the donor being his daughter, Chelsea, chief of staff, Lexie Carver offers Daniel a permanent job at the hospital. Originally, Daniel isn't interested in being a relationship because he is still so hurt from losing Rebecca, Chelsea is very persistent. The two soon start dating, despite the age difference. When Daniel was serving as Chelsea's doctor, he had a one night stand with her grandmother, Kate Roberts, and they decide that no one can find out. However, Chelsea soon learned the truth and ended her relationship with Daniel. Soon, Kate learned that she had lung cancer which leads to her and Daniel getting close again. Daniel worked hard to cure Kate, and even performed surgery with Chloe Lane as the donor. Kate's surgery was a success and Daniel soon developed feeling for Chloe who at the time was dating engaged to Lucas Horton, Kate's son. After one night of passion, Chloe pushes Daniel away hoping to work things out with Lucas. Kate witnesses their affair and poisons Chloe in an attempt to kill her; Kate also frames Daniel for the crime. Daniel saves Chloe's life and tapes Kate's confession. The near death experience brought Daniel and Chloe even closer together, and they decided to have a real relationship, after Chloe broke up with Lucas. The two would later become engaged and had dreams of starting a family. In the fall of 2009, Daniel is shocked to see his old friend Dr. Carly Manning in Salem. Daniel befriends Melanie Layton who doesn't really seem to like Carly. When Melanie is shot on her wedding day by Carly in February 2010, it is Daniel who performs surgery and saves her life. Everyone is shocked when Carly reveals that Melanie is her daughter and Daniel is Melanie's father. Daniel and Melanie quickly form a bond. Chloe becomes jealous and has a one night stand with Philip Kiriakis, Daniel's son in law. Chloe immediately orders an amniocentesis and learns that Daniel is the child's father. They soon marry on October 14, 2010. A few weeks later, Chloe gives birth to a baby boy, and names him Parker in honor of Daniel's mother's maiden name. At Parker's christening, everyone is shocked when Caroline Brady reveals that she had changed the test results to keep Melanie from leaving Philip, and ruing her granddaughter Stephanie's relationship with Nathan Horton. Daniel is devastated and files for divorce in March 2011. He then meets Jennifer Deveraux, and they soon begin dating. However, Jennifer begins pushing Daniel away when she learned that Carly was now addicted to prescription drugs and falling for Daniel. Daniel goes to clear things up with Carly hoping to continue his relationship with Jen. Vivian Alamain takes advantage of Carly's fragile state, drugs her and then sends a picture of her passed out on the floor to everyone in town. Daniel, Melanie & Jennifer support Carly when she finally admits that she has a problem and checks herself into rehab. Daniel and Jennifer grow closer and soon confess their love for one another. In September 2011, they are shocked when Jen's ex-husband, Jack shows up at the Horton Town Square party. Jen soon decides to date both Jack and Daniel to see where both relationships go. Meanwhile, at the Halloween party, Daniel is shocked when Maggie Horton, Victor's fiancée confronts him claiming to be his biological mother. Maggie explains that one of her eggs that she had stored years ago was stolen and that his mother, Lillian Parker received the egg, which he was born from. Though Melanie is very content with the idea of Maggie being her grandmother, Daniel struggles with accepting that his parents could've kept something so big from him and wants a DNA test conducted. On November 7, it is confirmed through a DNA test that Maggie is Daniel's biological mother leaving Daniel shocked. References Category:Days of our Lives characters